Light at the End
by 16DarkMidnight80
Summary: She was just a nameless, faceless Autobot. And yet, she will be one of the most remembered. I wrote this years ago, and it's going to stay a one-shot. Sorry if it's rated too high, just let me know, because this is all new to me.


She was just a faceless, nameless Autobot. Just an ordinary soldier who fought Decepticons alongside everyone else. She was never noticed; on the battlefield or on the ship.

The femme was avoided by everyone on the ship like she was a deadly virus. Even the great and powerful Autobot leader didn't notice her.

No one talked to her, invited her to anything, and basically pretended she wasn't there. No one noticed the midnight black femme. The saddest thing about her, though, is that she was completely used to the neglect.

Her creators had offlined early in her lifecycle. She grew up a war orphan, struggling to survive on the battle-torn planet of Cybertron. She had to scrape a lot of credits together to get a medic to upgrade her from a sparkling to a youngling frame. She joined the Autobots, hoping to hide from a world that seemed to be out to get her.

When the Battle of Tyger Pax happened, she and another Autobot were taken prisoner. The Decepticons mercilessly tortured them for joors on end. The small black femme had to watch the antagonizing pain of the young mech. He couldn't be more than a few vorns older than her, and she was smaller than him due to being sparked a little too early.

Unknown to the mech, she took many beatings for him, unable to watch him go through that. So, she subjected herself to both of their punishments countless number of times.

Finally, when all was quiet and the Decepticons had left to do whatever they needed to do, the Autobots infiltrated the base. They spotted the bright yellow mech first because he was such a stark contrast to the infinite darkness in the brig. They released him, and after some deciphering of the young mech's actions, they finally figured out that she was there.

Although in great pain, the femme bent down to pick up something of the yellow mech's. Starscream, one of the Decepticons, had ripped it from him and had thrown it on the floor. She stifled her screams of agony and confidently walked over to a silver mech with wide shoulders.

She handed the contraption to the mech and pointed at the youngling who was being picked up by a blue and white mech. The silver one snatched it from her servo and stuffed it in one of his subspace pockets.

Suddenly, a screeching alarm went off, alerting the Decepticons to the Autobots' presences. The two who had showed up shared anxious looks, and looked at the yellow one, currently on the blue and white's shoulders. The youngling was drifting in and out of stasis, and while the femme felt like she could, too, she fought it. A job needed to be done.

Starscream and two other Decepticons entered the brig, looking for the intruders. When they spotted the four, they went into a rage and began to shoot at them. They ran for their lives, ducking out of the unguarded doorway.

When they reached the doors to the outside, more Decepticons could be heard storming down the halls, screeching orders and commands. The femme burst the doors open. Even though she was in worse shape than the yellow Autobot, and even though no one had even spared her a glance, she was too much of a soldier to let them die.

Turning to the two conscious mechs and unconscious mech, she said the first, and last, words that anyone had ever heard this femme utter.

"Run! I'll cover you! Don't look back!" For some reason, after a slight hesitation, they complied with her orders.

The femme held off the Decepticons as long as she could. She attacked with a ferocity that even made the most confident of Decepticons shake slightly in fear. Releasing a battle cry, she lunged again and again, taking them down one by one.

However, they got the drop on her. Five energon bullets pierced her armor, right to her spark, one right after another. She staggered with each shot. They watched her dying frame fall. She took in the last faces she would ever see, and grinned evilly.

Just as her spark faded and was silenced, large explosions were heard and felt, starting from the rear of the base. Surviving mechs and femmes ran for their lives, unable and unwilling to save their fellow soldiers that were unlucky enough to get caught in the blasts.

Meanwhile, back on the Autobot ship, the two rescuers raced into the med bay, carrying the yellow youngling in their arms. The medics took him from them and they were thrown out of the med bay.

Three orns passed until the yellow mech came out of stasis. The medics told him that they couldn't do anything for his voice. He was unable to use it for the time being.

When the mech got a datapad to write on, the first question he asked was where the black femme was. The medics were confused, so they called in the two who had rescued the youngling.

A conference was called in one of the meeting rooms. The Autobot leader, his SIC, TIC, the blue and white mech, and the CMO were in the room.

They discussed the events of the rescue, and were shocked to hear that a femme that they didn't even know existed saved all of their lives.

An orn later, they found her room, deep down in the ship, near the storage. The room was practically empty, all except for a lone datapad lying on the berth.

_To whom it may concern:_

_My name is Blackstar. I am a femme who joined the ranks of the Autobots at a young age, just after I got upgraded to a youngling frame. My creators offlined when I was only a few vorns old, leaving me to fight for my life every orn. I did most of my repairs because I knew how you all would react to my origins. _

_I am half-Autobot, half-Decepticon. That's the reason I wear a visor: to hide my red and blue optics. _

_Do not be upset if I offline or something like that. I'm used to being ignored like a virus. But it's okay; we never reached out for one another._

_Please forgive me for not being sociable or anything of the like. And do not pity me or my situation. I lived for many vorns without it, and I most certainly don't need it now._

_If you are reading this, it must be because I am offline. Don't worry. I'm sure the Well of AllSparks is a wonderful, pain free place._

_Thank you all for everything. You made my last vorns here on Cybertron the best I'd had since my creators. Thank you very much._

_Sincerely, _

_Blackstar_

Now the faceless, nameless femme had a name: Blackstar. She wasn't looking for fame, or to be a hero. She was being a good solider, giving herself up to save comrades who could've cared less about her.

All on the ship mourned for the loss of a great, brilliant soldier. No one had become her friend, hung out with her, let alone talk to her.

How is it that death can bring out what we don't see? Why is the pain great when someone dies, and you never knew them?

It's because you wish you could go back in time. You now want to become that someone's friend. But you can't. They are gone, and all you are left with are memories and regrets.

Back at the now-empty Decepticon base, the dust had long since settled. Rubble was all that was left of the great land-based hide-out. However, by a miracle that only Primus himself could hand out, movement roused some of the debris.

One black, scarred, bleeding servo reached through the crumbled stone and metal, up towards the surface.

[Silver mech and TIC: Jazz / Blue and white mech: Mirage / SIC: Prowl / Autobot leader: Optimus Prime / CMO: Ratchet / Yellow injured mech: Bumblebee]

[[CMO=Chief Medical Officer / SIC=Second in Command / TIC=Third in Command]]


End file.
